


养狼计划19

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	

许昕第一次见到马龙的时候，是一个下着雾的冬天的早晨，他不情愿的起的很早，简单收拾好自己便一边揉着眼睛一边出了校门，秦志戬早就打好招呼了，他没有晨跑，也顺利的出了校门，刚刚走近体校绕了两圈看到在操场上等着的马龙，穿着橘色的羽绒服慢慢做着热身。

“马龙。”许昕喊着街头口号。

“许昕？”闻声马龙笑的特别和善。

许昕心里一块石头落了地，他真的怕秦志戬给他介绍一个斯巴达勇士，把他往死里练，心里想着就是一个和善的小白脸，能教我吗，我们两互相踢球还差不多。

过了一会他就没心思想别的了，马龙教人的感觉完全被秦志戬，刘国梁，孔令辉连续熏陶过，一以贯之的无缝链接的严格。许昕在操场上喘着气累得弯下了腰对对面摆了摆手说“马，马龙，咱们能歇一会嘛？”马龙也累得不行但是第一次教人他觉得不能他这个当老师的最开始说累啊，便顺水推周的说那休息一会吧。等许昕喘匀了气他就开始聊上了。

“你哪级的？”

“我们警校认识谁吗？”

“秦指导是你亲戚还是啥？”

“你觉得我练得怎么样。”

各种问题向马龙砸过来，幸亏前一天晚上秦志戬和马龙打过预防针，

“我这个学生啊，可能也算是你的师弟，哪里都好就是有的时候话有点多，而且呢，有时候过于活泼。”

马龙回想着秦志戬的话看着眼前的许昕憋不住乐。他觉得从去年的张继科开始他生活怎么一股脑出现了挺多有意思的事情，他慢条斯理的回答许昕的问题，有小心翼翼的回避掉自己不想说的部分。

“不过你教的真的比张继科强多了，张继科你认识吗？”许昕忽然问道。

马龙手上的动作停了一下，然后云淡风起的说“哦，听说过，好像挺有名的。”谎话

“怎么个有名法啊。”许昕来了盘起双腿往马龙的方向蹭了蹭来了兴致。

“大一的时候和体校打架的时候有他。”马龙说的是实话。

“我的天啊，你们都知道，我也只是刚入学的时候听说过，具体什么情况你清楚吗。”

“哦，好像是一个人撂倒了5个什么的那次打架挺有名的。”也是实话。

“哦。果然厉害啊，不过他现在乖的很，也不知道怎么了，大家说他快成模范标兵了。”许昕觉得两个人终于有了个共同的人便一直说啊说，马龙自然想多知道张继科的事情就静静的听着。什么大二的扛把子啊，随带把2队的陈玘和邱贻可也说了一遍。

“听起来2队的人都不好惹的样子啊。”马龙总结道。

“也不是，有一个，还挺好惹的。”许昕嘴边挂着笑。眼睛里想着事情。

马龙看着陷入自己思绪的许昕自然不知道他想的是谁。看了越来越亮的天色便说“今天就到这吧，明天还是这个时间，你来吧，秦老师下了死命令让我教好你。”

许昕眼睛还有点愣愣的问道“为什么只有我自己啊。多加一个人不行吗？”

“教你我就够呛了 你想累死我.啊。”马龙不堪重负的挥了挥手。

 

一大早刘国梁就在操场上找到秦志戬，办公室没有去就在人来人去的操场上小声交谈起来。当然也有另一个好处就是，这么多人看着他不好意思发飙。

“老秦，你要搞什么？”低沉又严肃的语气。

“搞什么？”秦志戬装傻。

“别装了，这是我的地盘。知道什么意思吗？看门大爷今天告诉我了，许昕那小子早上出了门直接奔了体校，你别告诉我，他去体校吃早点去了。”

秦志戬稍稍抬了眼皮看了四周。新生老生在操场上跑的热气腾腾的是不是喊着口号经过没人注意他们便道“和你猜的应该一样。”

“你？”刘国梁突然瞪圆了眼睛，刚要发作，想到自己不是孔令辉，便忍了下来说“为什么不和我们商量？就算是你自己的学生也要说一下吧。现在的情况是少一个人认识他他就越安全，你不知道吗？”

“我怎么不知道？！”秦志戬忽然提高的声音，随即也看了一眼周围。跑过的学员有的人偷偷往他们这边看，刘国梁警告的瞪了回去，“老秦，你想让许昕，以后接头，我能理解，我也想不出有谁比许昕合适了，但是，是不是太早，毕竟这才大一啊。”

“也不光是这个。”秦志戬的声音稳定下来透着一种无奈“马龙啊，和他爸一个样，天生的死心眼，小时候还挺活泼的小孩，现在天除了训练心里想的就是报仇，话，多一句都没有，身边呢，一个朋友的没有。有时候，我真怕他想魔障了，我知道这么安排不妥，但是我认识的，能信的过的也只有许昕，国梁，也许在你眼里他只是以后的手下，但是在我眼里他一直是老马的儿子，还是个不到二十的小伙子啊，给他介绍个朋友，偶尔有些话不能和我说和许昕说说，不为过吧。”秦志戬眨了眨眼睛明显看出眼角的皱纹，刘国梁怔怔的看着他一时也找不出什么话，秦志戬说的合情，他自己说的合理，他自觉没有那么大的智慧懂的从这中间怎么个取舍只好由着他去了，临走的时候说“小辉儿那里我去说。”

“事情就是这么个事情，你也别激动，老秦的确是没和咱们商量但是呢…”

孔令辉的家，刘国梁坐在光亮的地板上盘着腿抬头看着孔令辉来回来去的收拾在刘国梁看来实在没有必要收拾的家里。虽然是平常的孔令辉但是刘国梁觉得他不太对劲，就像现在他弯腰擦着水槽，一副要擦漏水槽的气势，显得烦躁不已，而且烦躁好像和刘国梁说的话没有什么直接关西。刘国梁抬头看着他有点不解“小辉儿？”

孔令辉听见抬头看了他一眼“我没生气啊。我觉得他说的对啊。”刘国梁神色更沉重的放下握在手里的水杯，见孔令辉竟然没有提醒他放一个杯子垫，刘国梁感觉大事不好马上问道“你不会是太生气了，反应过度了吧？”

“我有什么生气的，你不觉得秦志戬做的对嘛？况且，”孔令辉手上用力把海绵摔在水池里说“总局早有有卧底进入那个集团了。”

“什么？”

当啷。

刘国梁着急站起来的时候踢倒了水杯。

现在的形式是刘国梁安静规矩的坐在沙发上。茶几上一杯热茶一个杯子垫，孔令辉盯着地板上还没有干的水渍表情严肃自己闷闷的说“从你刚进门开始，我真不该客气的让你随便坐。”

刘国梁挠挠头发急切的问道“卧底是怎么回事？”

孔令辉从地板上收回目光但是仍然不看刘国梁说“我也是听总局那漏的风声，最近总局的几个科一直在南港有斩获，不是今天两个集装箱就是明天一车的偷渡客。也顺藤摸瓜的搞了几个中层。咱们上次说的那个巴斯克，还记得吗，那个络腮胡子的保加利亚人，也带回去调查了，这个可是第一次抓到离波尔这么近的人啊。”

刘国梁听了简直雀跃的跳起来。他忽然站起来抱住孔令辉的肩膀“你怎么不早说啊？”

孔令辉被抱的有点懵说“我也是今天才知道的，总局今天各种传说风起，说是要奖励两个一等功呢。但是消息还没落实，我也是今天去蔡厅的办公室从李秘书那里刮到一点，定没定还不好说。”

刘国梁第一个反应是有点侥幸的期许：如果这一年能够有巨大的突破，说不定马龙就不需要冒那份风险，但提到风险，刘国梁欣喜的表情忽然僵住了放开孔令辉问道：

“卧底呢？准备收线嘛？”

孔令辉眼神跟着黯淡了下去“卧底能有什么呢？大家都在庆功的时候就是他们最危险的时候了吧。我看李秘书的话茬，现在还不想收线，想再摸到一条大的”

刘国梁不说话了，他眼前又闪过了这十年来困扰他的噩梦的主角，他不禁打了个寒颤，孔令辉自然知道他在想什么，多年的默契基本上他们仅凭气息就知道对方在打什么注意，便接到“我也认为应该见好就收，而且既然风声能到我的耳朵里，说真的，那只耗子估计也很快就知道了。”

刘国梁攥紧了拳头。他一直不知道那只耗子究竟爬到什么位置。万一。。。

“但是，好像接下来也没咱们警方什么事情了，因为检方好像不想要什么大鱼了，据说王皓今天已经去见蔡厅了。”

听到这刘国梁的手指动了一下，当年他曾经做过警校的客座讲师也算是王皓的老师，以他对王皓的了解一定是检方掌握了什么铁证，否则怎么能让近几十年最年轻也是保持最长时间不败诉记录的检察官出动。

“这就说明。。。”刘国梁忽然想到颓然摔回到沙发上忽然理解了今天晚上烦躁的孔令辉。

孔令辉也无奈的点点头“检方只想查到巴斯克为止并不像深究ITTF。”

“为什么？”这一句说出口刘国梁也在心里笑自己白在官僚体系里混了这么多年：现在出入境的重点早就从注重查获的走私转到注重查人的反恐上，走私这种不能立刻显现杀伤力的犯罪自然是不会有太多的预算，检方也不想投入过多的人力物力在这种事情上，上次王皓喝多了就直拍以前的老师刘国梁的肩膀骂着脏活诉苦“刘指，你看着我挺风光。可我上次开会还被联邦的检察院甩了一脸预算，说咱们南港应该对全国流通的80%毒品负责，妈的。那我一个地方检察院也负责了全国80%的走私控诉怎么不提。有种联邦检察院也来帮忙啊？每次甩我们预算表的时候有他们，真需要人得时候跑的比兔子都快。当时真不该拼了命的考司法考试，说不定搞个律师证日子不知道过得多逍遥。”奋力的干下杯中的就盯着杯子发呆，旁边也只剩下干笑的刘国梁。

“官僚体系就这样。”孔令辉任命的仰头望着天花板，说不定这案子就这么被压下去了，911以后谁还管你走私呢，就算你箱子里是100公斤的海洛因也比一公斤的自制炸弹影响小啊。但是这100公斤的海洛因会害死多少人当然不是这帮只看数字只看新闻影响力所要考虑的了。“他们只关心数字和舆论谁他妈考虑过人命。”孔令辉戳着眉头叹了口气。

“还不知道如果马龙知道了会是什么反应。”


End file.
